


I'm here for you, I promise

by akalover



Series: I'm here for you, I promise [1]
Category: Fabrizio moro - Fandom, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, but later fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akalover/pseuds/akalover
Summary: Fabrizio has a flashback





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Metamoro fic, so I hope it isn't that bad. Disclaimer: This is all fiction!  
> Also english is not my first language, so please tell me if you see anything written wrong!  
> I would also love to hear feedback, so please leave a reaction if you want <3
> 
> (sidenote: Ermal and Fabrizio aren't in a relationship at this point)

It was another event where they would perform Non Mi Avete Fatto Niente. They were soundcheking when suddenly a flashback of came to Fabrizio's mind, just out of nowhere. It was his turn to sing the next chorus so he swiftly brushed of the thought and went ahead with soundchecking. Later that evening they had some dinner and then perfromed their song on stage, but still in the back of his mind he had that thought of that flashback, and it made him really, really anxious. After the performance he went straight to their dressing room without saying anything to Ermal. He started to breath heavy. Panic raised in his body and all he could think about was that flashback, and then another thought. What if I had some drugs now, it would calm me down, it would make me feel better. What Fabrizio, NO don’t think about that, don’t be stupid like when you were younger. Shit shit shit shit!!! He leaned his hands on the table against the wall with a mirror on it. He looked into his own eyes and a hundred thoughts flew into his mind. Tears streaming down his cheeks and sobs made their way out of his mouth. Suddenly the door behind him opened, it was Ermal. "Finally here are you, I was looking the whole time for you since we left the stage. Why are you here?"

Ermal walked up to fabrizio and saw him upset. "Hey, what's wrong?" Ermal said with a worried expression on his face. He puts his arms around Fabrizio’s waist and puts his chin on Fabrizio's shoulder looking into his eyes from the mirror in front of them. Then putting his face into the crook of his neck, giving a little kiss and whispers: ‘’You don't have to tell if you don't want to but I want you to know that I'm here for you. Whatever there is you can tell me anything I promise.’’

Fabrizio turned around and wrapped his arms around Ermals neck. He held him as if he was the only thing left in this world. Fabrizio really needed a good hug, especially Ermals because they always made him feel better. After a few minutes of embracing Fabrizio calmed down a bit and eventually pulled out of the embrace, looking at his feet. Should he tell Ermal? He was the only person that he trusts the most, so surely Ermal would understand him right? He looked up again, still with watery eyes. He took a deep breath and said: "When we rehearsed earlier today, a flashback came to me, a bad one, from the past. His voice was shaking. " I felt the anxiety coming and I started panicking and, and... He looked down again and started sobbing. I just thought about taking drugs again, to take the anxiety away, to calm me down, to make me feel better. At this point he was crying his eyes out. "I'm so scared Ermal". Ermals heart broke and held Fabrizio as close as be possibly could. "I'm here for you Fabri." "Please don't leave Ermal, I can't be alone now. What if something bad happens to me, what if I'll meet somebody in the street who offers me drugs, maybe I do get the drugs and use it, what if I pass out, or just die and there is nobody there, what if... "Shhh I'm not gonna leave you. I promise." Ermal said while stroking Fabrizios head. His shirt was wet from Fabrizio’s tears, but he didn't care. All he cared about now was Fabrizio.


	2. I'm here for you, I promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Were getting more fluff this time ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Thanks to everyone for reading the first part. I loved hearing your reactions!! (so please keep them coming :)

Ermal has decided that it's better to go back to the hotel. He called his driver to pick them up and walked out their dressingroom, with his arm around Fabrizio's waist to make sure he was okay. Passing the various artists who were also performing at the event without saying goodbye. Everyone just looked weird at them, probably thinking they were gonna get it of and couldn't wait to get of out there. Which was partly true, they did wanna get out of there as quick as they could. But Ermal couldn't care less. They got into the back of the car and Fabrizio puts his head on Ermals shoulder, sniffing his nose every once in a while. Finally the car pulled up at the hotel and they went straight to Fabrizio’s room, hoping that no-one had seen them. Ermal closes the door behind him and pulls Fabrizio into his arms.

"Do you need anything Bizio? Maybe some water?" "Yes that would be nice actually" Fabrizio sat down on the bed and Ermal went over to the mini bar to get a bottle of water. He sat down next to Fabrizio and handed him the bottle. They sat there for a few minutes in silence, just touching shoulders. But it was not an awkward silence, it was a comfortable and calming silence. The silence was broken by Ermals voice. "Why don't you take a shower, It'll be nice for you." "You think so? Well I guess I could use a shower." But he still sounded a bit hesitant. "Hey, I'll stay in here if you want to, don't worry." Ermal said with a little smile. God what did I do to deserve you, Fabrizio thought. "Thank you Ermal." Fabrizio kissed Ermal on the cheek and went to the bathroom.

Ermal thought he'd better make himself comfortable, so he puts on the tv and layed down on the bed.

After 10 minutes Ermal heard the water stop and a still damp Fabrizio came out of the bathroom with only a towel round his waist. Ermal stared at Fabrizio's body, feeling something in his belly he hasn't felt before. But what was this feeling? It must be the exhaustion and the emotional things that happend today.

"You were right, it was nice having a shower." Fabrizio said while getting into his pyjamas. "Good. You know it's already quite late. It think it's good to get some sleep now, I think we can both use it" Fabrizio just mumbled a bit and started playing with his fingers. Ermal could see that Fabrizio wanted to say something, but something was holding him back. "Fabri, you know you can tell me anything right? Like I said before." Fabrizio sat down next to Ermal and sighed, trying to hold back the tears. "I don't think I can sleep, what if I get a panic attack again?" "Hey, I've told you before, I'm not gonna leave you. So if you want to, I can stay for the night." Fabrizio didn't answer but just hugged Ermal tightly.

Ermal just undressed to his boxers, got into the bed and layed down next to Fabrizio. "If there is anything, doesn't matter what, you just wake me up alright?" "I Will." Fabrizio said and with that Ermal puts the light out. "Sleep well Bizio" "Goodnight Ermal." Fabrizio was trying to lay in a comfortable position, but every time he turned he just wasn't comfortable. He was trying for half an hour, but he just couldn't get to sleep. And of course the flashback keeps playing in his head, on and on.  "Ermal, are you still awake?" "Yeah, something wrong?’’ ‘’I can't sleep, the flashback is still there. It just doesn't stop.’’ Ermal puts the light back on and turns around, facing Fabrizio. "Can I ask you something Fabrizio?" "Yes." "What happend in the flashback?" Fabrizio sat up straight, staring into the room. "Well" "Wait Fabri, I'm sorry, if you don't wanna tell me, I understand." Ermal said also sitting up. "No Ermal, I'll tell you. You've done so much for me today. I trust you." He said as he grabbed Ermal's hand.

He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes for a second.          

 

"Right, so it all began as.......

 

_***flashback*** _

 

Fabrizio was gonna play at a small bar. It was his first performance in front of a group of people. He had only performed in front of his family and friends. He was very nervous but he practised a lot, so he was gonna be okay, he thought. With shaking knees he entered the stage. He put his fingers on the stings of his guitar and looked up to the audience. All those eyes, staring at him, he just froze in the spot. "Come on then!" "Play the fucking song!" People from the crowd were shouting at him and Fabrizio felt like someone has put their hands around his throat. He couldn't breathe and his sight went dizzy. He immediately ran off the stage, still with his guitar in his hand, and ran straight out of the backdoor of the bar. He ran and ran, still with a blurry vision. He went around the corner of the street, bumped into a man and fell into the ground. "Hey dude you ok?" The man looked at Fabrizio with a weird gaze. "You look like you need something to calm you down. Here, why don't you take this." Man took a little bag out of his pocket and put in into Fabrizio's hand. Fabrizio looked up but the man was gone. He quickly stood up, puts the little bag in his pocket and continued running home.

He lay down on his bed and looked at the sealing. Still breathing heavy from all the running. He thought about what just happened. Who was that man? Why did he give that little bag to me? Hang on, what's in the little bag? He quickly reached for his pocket and pulled the little bag out. He looked closely and inspected it. Is this drugs? I never tried it before. Maybe the man is right, maybe it will help me.

 

**_*end flashback*_ **

 

"And that was the moment that my addiction started. I was anxious and scared, so he used the drugs." Ermal wiped the tears on his cheek away. Ermal's heart broke for the second time that evening.

"When I was up on that stage tonight, it just all came back to me. Like I lived that moment again. And that just scared the shit out of me. Because I was anxious and scared back then, I became addicted. I don't wanna go back to that place again, it was horrible. My life is better than I could ever dream of. I have two beautiful children, I love my job and I have the best friend who is always there for me." Fabrizio still held his hand, so Ermal puts a little kiss on his knuckles. "I don't know what to say Fabri. Except that I'm so proud of you, and I'm glad that you trust me enough to tell me this. It must be really difficult." "Come here." Ermal said while laying down again. Fabrizio puts his head on Ermal's chest, wrapping his arms around his warm body. Then he felt a pair of strong arms around his back. "Goodnight." He whispers. They both close their eyes. Fabrizio felt like he melted into Ermal’s body. He was so soft and comfortable. He could also hear Ermal's heart beating, which he didn't mind. It was kind of soothing in a way. For the first time today he felt his body and mind relaxing. Not shortly after that Fabrizio was fast asleep. Ermal waited till Fabrizio was asleep to make sure he was alright. He heard little silent snores coming from Fabrizio. He kissed the top of his head and closed his eyes. And that was how they fell asleep in eachothers arms.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it. I'll try to write a part 3 when I get some inspiration!


	3. I'm here for you, I promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning/day after

A small stripe of sunlight shined through the curtains, just into Ermal’s eyes. He woke up and had to think for a minute to know where he was. Oh yeah that's right, I'm in Fabri's room. Somehow they managed to move during the night, because Ermal woke up spooning Fabrizio. His hand on Fabrizio's waist and his face in his neck. Suddenly that weird feeling from last night was back. He had to admit to himself, it was nice waking up like this. If felt right in some way, but he couldn't quite lay his finger on it. At this point Fabrizio started to wake up, and turned around. His face was close to Ermal's. "Morning, how did you sleep?" "Surprisingly well actually, thanks to you." Fabrizio said with a sleepy smile. "It's nice to see you smile again." Ermal said which made Fabrizio blush a little bit. "What time is it?" Ermal sat up and grabbed his phone. "It's 9:30, and I just got a text from the management to remind me of our interview today." "Oh shit yeah I also forgot." Fabrizio said while rubbing his eyes. "Do you think you can do the interview? I can text them back, saying you got sick or something." "No you don't have to, I already feel a lot better compared to yesterday." It was true what he said, but he also didn't want to disappoint Ermal or their fans. Yes he was scared, but Ermal is gonna be by his side the whole time so that made him feel a lot more comfortable.

They called roomservice and got some breakfast. "Are you okay if I go to my room for a bit? I need to shower and change clothes. I won't be long, I'll be back before you know it." Ermal said. "Of course you can. I can't keep you locked up in here, people will start to think I murdered you or something." Fabrizio said in a joking way. This comment made Ermal having a big smile on his face. God, it was good to hear him joke again. "Alright then, I'll see you in a couple of minutes."

Ermal went back to in his hotelroom to shower and change. Fabrizio was zapping through the different tv channels to take his mind of his worries, but he stopped when Ermal popped up on his screen. It was an interview, probably from last year because Ermal's hair was shorter. It was now time for Ermal to sing his song, lettra a mio padre. Fabrizio was looking fascinated at the screen, eyes fixed on Ermal. He heard Ermal sing a thousand times, but just now he realised how beautiful Ermal sang with emotion and passion in his voice and how gracious his fingers were playing the strings of the guitar. Wow, how lucky he is to have made a song with the best artist he has ever seen, who also happens to be his best friend. Fabrizio really admired that man now. Not that he didn't before, but the realisation has hit him right in the face.

Ermal came back in the room and saw Fabrizio looking at the tv. ‘’See I told you I was back before you know it. Is everything ok?’’ Ermal was now dressed in some grey jeans with holes in the knees and a pink t-shirt. He looked good, Fabrizio thought. ‘’Yeah I’m alright, just watched some tv.’’ He answerd and turned off the tv. ‘’I know I already asked you, but are you sure you wanna do the interview?’’ ‘’Yes Ermal I’m sure. But please help me out if I get difficult questions.’’ Of course I will Bizio. Let’s go before we are too late.’’

From this moment on Ermal didn’t let Fabrizio out of his sight. He was constantly making sure Fabrizio was okay by just looking at him or touching him on his shoulder. Fabrizio knew what Ermal was doing so he just nods as a sign to Ermal that he was doing well.

They were getting a mic, got into this tv-studio and the interviewer talked them through some things. For one last time before they went live Ermal looks at Fabrizio, so Fabrizio nods back.

‘’Were live in 5, 4, 3, …’’

‘’Good afternoon and welcome Ermal Meta and Fabrizio Moro!’’

The audience cheered and they said their hello’s back.

The interview was going well. They talked a lot about their careers, their collaboration and their friendship. But then the interviewer moved on to another subject.

‘’So Ermal you moved to Italy from Albania when you were 13 years old. Can you tell us a bit more about why you moved here?’’

Ermal froze in the spot and didn’t know what to say. This subject was not something he likes to talk about, especially not on live it. Fabrizio noticed Ermal was having a hard time, so he tried to get the conversation somewhere else. Ermal did so much for him yesterday, it’s about time he does something back.

‘’You know, the past is something we don’t look at, because it done. There is nothing you can do about it anymore, so you have to accept it and come to terms with it. We both have had our difficulties in our past, but it made us the person that we are now. That’s why we are so thankful for the things that we have in our lives, we do the things that we love and we are happy now. And that is the most important thing’’ Luckily the interviewer went with Fabrizio’s answer and the subject changed instantly.

‘’So boys, now we are going to play a little game called who is the better…? I’m gonna ask you a few questions and you have to answer who is better in that. So the first question is’’

Who is the better singer? ‘’Ermal, for sure. He has an amazing voice and can reach any note.’’

Who is the better guitar player? ‘’I have to give this one to Fabrizio.’’

Who is better looking? ‘’Is that a serious question? I think we all know that it’s Fabrizio’’ Ermal said smiling’’

Who is the better hugger? ‘’Ermal gives great hugs!’’ Fabrizio said with a little blush, thinking about all the hugs they shared yesterday. Ermal truly was a good hugger.

So now the last question. Who gives the better kisses? They both laughed hard and looked at each other. ‘’I think it’s Fabrizio. I mean have you seen how many times he kisses me on the cheek?’’ The audience went mental.

‘’So we still have a minuts left till the show ends. How about one question from the someone in the audience?’’ A lot of people stood up and were dying to ask their question. But in the end the presenter picked a little girl.

She asked: ‘’How long are you boyfriends now?’’ Of course the little innocent girl didn’t know they weren’t in a relationship, she was just curious like any child at that age. Both man laugh at the little girl and explained her they were not actually boyfriends. The little girl understood, but she was still a little bit disappointed.

The show ends so they said their thanks you’s and goodbye’s. by now they thought the camera’s were off. So Ermal grabbed Fabrizio by his hand, pulled him in a longing hug, kissed his neck and then Fabrizio gave Ermal a kiss on the cheek and returned with a hug again. "I'm proud of you. And thanks for helping me out, I really didn’t know if I could answer that question.’’ ‘’Well that was the least I could do for you.’’ They stood there a little bit longer, forgetting they were in a studio with loads of people around them.

 

But what they didn’t know is that the camera’s had a malfunction and for some reason they couldn’t switch them off. This left the whole country to see their intimate embrace, and so the rumours began…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and as always, please leave a comment. I would love to know what you thought about it! xx


	4. I'm here for you, I promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post interview

The interview was over and they boys were gonna go back to the hotel. But first they had to get a cab back. " So how do you think it went?" "I went better than I thought. I was really nervous but it really helped that you were there." Fabrizio said as he squeezed Ermal's knee. "I'm proud of you Bizio. And again, thanks for helping me out on that question." "I'm glad I could do something for you." They arrived at the hotel and just like the day before, they went to Fabrizio’s room.

"I've got an idea. Why don't I go down and get some snacks and wine. Then we can watch a movie." Ermal proposed. That's a great idea!" "Alright I'll be back in a few minutes."

 

Ermal got the snacks and wine and made his way towards Fabrizio's hotelroom when he heard a guitar playing. He pressed his ear against the door and could hear a quiet voice singing along the melody of the guitar. Wow it sounds beautiful. He then slowly opened the door and saw Fabrizio sitting on his bed with his back facing the front door, he didn't notice that Ermal came in.

 

Fabrizio silently sang

_There is something about you I just don't get. This weird feeling I get when I'm with you. It just doesn’t go away, I guess I’ll have to figure out what it is someday. You are wonderful in every way. What did I do to deserve you._

 

Ermal could hear many emotions in his voice and in the way Fabrizio plucked the strings. His eyes were fixed on Fabrizio, he was truely mesmerized.

"That's sounds really good Bizio!" "Oh Ermal, I'm sorry I didn't hear you coming in." "When did you write it?" Ermal asked "When you were away to get the snacks. I always write songs to express my emotions, if that makes sense. It calms me down and takes my mind of things."

But before Ermal could to ask some more questions he got a call. It was Marco.

 _Hello?_ **Ermal, have you heard it already?** _Heard what?_ **The internet has probably exploded because of Fabrizio and you.** _What? Why?_ **You really didn't know huh?** _Marco! What is it, it don't get it._ **The interview you did today. When the show ended, the cameras weren't off, so they still filmed you.** _Yeah, so?_ **They filmed your little moment with Fabrizio. The whole country think you're a couple now. Well, _most of them already did to be honest. But I think it's gotten worse than it already was._** _Well, thanks for telling me._

Ermal hung up, sighed and walked over to Fabrizio. He explained the whole situation to him. They agreed to try and not react to it, so they hoped it would die down a bit. But for Ermal it was difficult, since he was very active on social media and wasn't afraid to show his opinion on it.

It was getting late and they both became tired. "I think it is bedtime for us." Fabrizio said while yawning. "Yeah I almost can't keep my eyes open anymore. So tell me, would you like me to stay again?" Fabrizio did want Ermal to stay, but he should learn to be alone again, he thought. Otherwise I'll never get sleep, Ermal isn't always gonna be around. "No I think I can manage."  "Sure?" "Yup, don't worry, I'll see ya in the morning." They hugged and Ermal left for his own room.

 

It was silent his room. Fabrizio stared at the ceiling, feeling alone and missing the warmth of Ermal. Should he go over Ermal’s room? Fabrizio thought about it for a while and eventually got up. He leaves his own room and walks over to the next door on his right. He was about to knock when a little voice in his head showed up.

**_Don't do it Fabrizio, Ermal will find you annoying. He finally has some peace now and doesn't have to look after poor you._ **

Meanwhile Ermal too couldn't sleep and was worrying about Fabrizio. He got out of his bed and walked over to the door. But he stops before opening the door.

**_Come on Ermal, don't worry so much. Fabrizio will think you're his babysitter by now. He must have had enough of  you now._ **

They stood only half a metre apart with just a door in between them, but neither of them knew they they were actually standing in front of each other. They both wanted to be with each other but were too afraid.

Ermal walked back into his room and got into his bed again, still thinking about Fabrizio. What does this mean Ermal? You've never been so close to a friend that you wanted to sleep in each other’s bed. Hang on, what if...no, right? At this point Ermal was **really** confused. Am I?.....Am I in love?... But how? I've never even looked at man in that way, nor having feelings. But I do find him attractive, and I wanna be around him all the time. **Shit, how am I gonna deal with this?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think ! xxx  
> p.s. get ready for chapter 5 ;)


	5. One month later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's gonna happen.....

It was one month since it happend. One month since Ermal realised he was in love with Fabrizio. He tried so hard, so hard to push it away, but it was really difficult. Luckily he hasn't seen Fabrizio since they were both busy with touring. They still texted every night with Ermal always asking if Fabri was okay. Fabrizio loved it though. It gave him courage and strength thinking about Ermal. He hasn't even had an attack since it happend that night of the event.   
  
Today was the day Fabrizio has dreamt of all his life. Since he was a little boy, he always wanted to sell out olimpico stadium. And today was the day that his dream would come true. He was also very excited that Ermal would perform with him and missed him a lot. Ever since the incident he felt much closer to Ermal.  
  
"Ermal! Over here!" Ermal arrived at the stadium and saw a waving Fabrizio standing on the big stage. He got off the stage and runned towards Ermal with his arms open. They met in a tight embrace. Fabrizio hugged him like there was no tomorrow. Ermal hugged him back like everything was normal, but inside he probably died a little.

 _Why is he so adorable, it's not fair._  
They chatted away a bit with the crew when the time for Fabrizio came to change his clothes and get ready for his concert.   
  
*knock knock*  
_Come on Ermal, you can do it, just act normal._

"Come in!" Ermal opened the door, and there he stood. A shirtless Fabrizio.

_Fuck fuck fuck shit shit shit_

"Hey Ermal! Help me please, I don't know what shirt to put on. Black or blue?"  
"It really doesn't matter Fabrizio, you'll pull both of 'em off."   
Fabrizio looks good in everything to be honest.  
"I'll go with blue then." Fabrizio looked good in that shirt, you could really see his arm and chest muscles.

_Stop staring Ermal ffs_

"So are you nervous for tonight?" "A little bit, but that's normal right?" "Of course. So are you really sure you're gonna be ok up there?" "I hope so. I feel much better than I did before. You helped me a lot Ermal. And I've been waiting for this moment my whole life, so I gotta do it." Fabrizio said with a self-confident smile. Ermal smiled back at him and said good luck. He was about to leave the room when Fabrizio said "Oh and Ermal? Can't wait to sing our song!" "Me too Fabri, me too."   
  
The music began to play and the crowd was cheering very loud. Fabrizio took a few big breaths in and out and got up on the stage. The stadium was full of people and they were all cheering for him. He still couldn't believe anyone would want to watch him. He started to get a bit shaky because he felt a lot of pressure, but thinking about Ermal and seeing him later on stage gave him more energy and made him less shaky.  
  
He was about an hour in and it was time for Ermal to come out. The music started to play, the crowd went mental and they all held up red hearts. Now it was a sea of hearts. He then heard the beautiful voice of Ermal. ‘’ Al Cairo non lo sanno che ore sono adesso. Il sole sulla Rambla oggi non è lo stesso.’’

   
Fabrizio ran back and forth on the stage with giving Ermal a big smile every once in a while. In that moment he felt so much power, so much energy. He felt like he could defeat the world. Their song came to an end and the last phrases of the song they sang with their arms around each other. Fabrizio hugged and kissed Ermal and Ermal jokingly ran away with stealing Fabrizios hat. "Wait come back!" Ermal walked back out and Fabrizio grabbed Ermal hand. "This is our brother!" Fabrizio said to the public. Ermal had a big smile on his face, but boy did it hurt. He certainly didn't see Fabrizio as a brother. They hugged again, but this one had more feeling to it. Fabrizio's face was buried in Ermal's hair and he whispered to him ‘’Thank you for everything Ermal." And pressed a kiss to his ear. Ermal couldn't be prouder of his Bizio.   
  
The show was over and everyone was celebrating with some drinks backstage. Fabrizio tried to talk to everyone there to say his thank you's in person. Fabrizio was now chatting to a woman while Ermal sat in the corner of the room, quietly observing Fabrizio. The woman smiled a lot at him and Fabrizio smiled back. They chatted away and Ermal had the feeling Fabrizio and the woman stood closer and closer. The woman started to touch Fabrizio a few times on his arm and his shoulder. It looked like she was flirting with him, and Fabrizio just went with it. Ermal felt rage flooding his body and jealousy got a hold on him.

_Get away from him woman, he doesn't need you in his life._

Well, the woman was very beautiful and every man would be a fool not to talk with her.   
He couldn't stand the sight anymore so he got up and left the room.   
  
Fabrizio looked around but there was no Ermal there. "I'm sorry I have to go, it was nice talking to you." Fabrizio said and left the woman. He asked almost everybody who he passed if they have seen Ermal, but nobody did. Fabrizio started to worry and was now searching the whole stadium. He walked past a dressingroom where he didn't looked before.   
He opened the door and in front of him was Ermal laying on a couch with his face in a pillow. "Thank god Ermal, you're here. What are you doing here?" "I..um...I don't feel so well." "So you don't wanna go and talk with some people? Have fun with us?" "No I don't." Ermal said grumpy. Why does he act like this? "Has something happend Ermal?"

_You were flirting with that woman, that's what happend!_

"No, just need to rest a little bit." Fabrizio was a little bit disappointed, but what he learnt the past month is that Ermal was there for him when he was feeling low. So now he has to return the favour and be there for Ermal.   
"You know what, why don't we go back to mine and just chill…or watch a movie?"  
  
"What, no you don't have to do this Fabri. This is your night, you have to enjoy it as much as you can."  
"Everyone is already going, and I would like to spend the rest of the evening with you."   
"Only if you're a 100% sure." "I am, come on let's go." And so they went to Fabrizio's house.

 

 

The man were gonna watch a movie so Fabrizio suggested they should go to his bedroom, because he had a big flat screen tv there. Ermal was still grumpy and didn't talk at all. "Why are you so quiet Ermal?" "Just enjoying the movie." He tried to put on a smile, but it didn't really work. Fabrizio knew something was up. He has never seen Ermal like this, didn't really know what to do, so he just started talking about tonight.  
"Tonight was amazing! Everyone was so cheerful, the crowd was amazing and everyone was really nice and supportive of me. Also th.."   
Don't say it Ermal, Don't....  
"What about the woman?" "What woman?"  
"The one you talked with, the one you were smiling at all the time. "There were a lot of woman there Ermal, I don't know which one you mean." "THE ONE THAT FLIRTED WITH YOU!" "Did she flirt with me? Oh I didn’t even notice that." "Jesus Fabrizio, forget it!" Ermal got up, trying to hold back the tears and went to the balcony to smoke. Fabrizio really didn't know the woman flirted with him, he just thought she was being friendly. He had no intentions with her at all.  
  
What the hell? Why is Ermal so angry, have I said something wrong? He almost acted like one of his children when they were angry. Fabrizio also got up and slowly walked to the balcony. They stood there in silence for a while.  
  
"Ermal?" Ermal didn't answer and just stared into space, smoking his cigarette. "There are a few things on my mind that I want to ask you." "What" He snapped. "Why do you care for me? Why did you do all the things you've done for me? I don't deserve you. I didn't deseverve tonight either. I'm not a good person. I'm no good to anyone."  
  
_Are you fucking serious? You are the best human being on earth?!?_  
  
Ermal's heart broke by hearing those words. "Are you kidding me? Of course you are. You the most amazing person I know. And I'm really proud of you for the things that you have achieved and that you care so much for the people you love." Ermal puts his cigarette down, takes Fabrizio's face in both hands and is looking him straight in the eyes. Fabrizio was mesmerized by those beautiful brown eyes and thinks: Wow I've never noticed that. It felt like he could look into his soul. He felt a warm fuzzy feeling.

 

**Fuck. Are they butterflies? So that's what I've been feeling? Great, he's gonna hate me now.**

 

But his thoughts are cut off by Ermal’s voice. And I "did all of this" for you because I really care for you Fabri, and I couldn't bear to see you suffering, it breaks my heart. I would do anything in this world to protect you, to make you feel better. Because...." Ermal looks down. He couldn't take it anymore, he has to get it off his chest, even it would ruin their friendship. He couldn't live in this lie anymore. "I...I...I think I have feelings for you that I have never felt before with a man, not even with woman I think. What I'm trying to say is. I think I have fallen in love with you. Ermal looks up again with a with tears in his eyes. Scared to hear what Fabrizio is going to say.

 

_Shit I should have never said that, what's he gonna think of me now. Maybe I've made everything worse, maybe he'll never want to see me again._

 

He was deep in his thoughts and felt his head spinning, getting dizzier with every thought in his head. But all his thoughts were gone with the feeling of soft lips against his own. He was in total shock for a second and didn't know what was going on. Soon he realised that Fabrizio was kissing him, and it felt amazing. He kissed him back and a small noise came from Fabrizio. Fabrizio puts his hands on Ermal's waist to pull him closer while Ermal puts his arm around Fabrizio's neck. One hand slowly caressing his hair and the other hand on his cheek while his thumb is stroking his face.   
  
Fabrizio pulled back and said: "I think I feel it too. I never knew what that feeling was, I thought it was just because we are so close. So I just pushed it away like it was nothing. But then I looked you in the eyes and something snapped inside my head. It made sense now. So when you just said it I had to kiss you, I had to know what it felt like. I wanted to know for sure what these feelings are I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry, I actually didn't mind it." Ermal said in a joking way and winked at him. "Besides, you're not a bad kisser."   
  
Fabrizio felt the redness in his cheeks coming and replied with a shy smile.  
"Can I kiss you again?" "You don't have to ask Bizio." They locked lips again and huddled closer to each other. The kiss began slow but became more and more passionate. "Why are you are so irresistible." Ermal tried to say, but was too busy with his lips on Fabrizio’s. Ermal started to fiddle with the button of Fabrizio shirt and Fabrizio's hands found their way under Ermal's t-shirt and were feeling all of his body. They started to move inside towards the bed. Fabrizio lay down and Ermal was now on top of him. Fabrizio pulled Ermal's shirt over his head and Ermal started unbottoning Fabrizio's shirt. With every button he opened he placed a kiss on Fabrizio’s chest. It almost felt unreal to Ermal, he was longing for this for so long. This evening didn't turn out as Ermal thought, but he isn't complaining. There was only a little thing on his mind.   
"Bizio, I have to tell you. I've never done anything with man, I don't know if I'm gonna be any good." "Don't worry Ermal, I haven't either. If we just begin slow, tell each other if there is something, then I'm sure it's gonna be amazing."   
  
They had a passionate love making session. It was something they haven't experience before and they both felt it was really special. And there they lay again in each other’s arms, just like a month ago. But this time it wasn't like friends, it was more than that. "So what are we now?" Ermal said, Fabrizio looked up and said "Do you wanna be my boyfriend?" "That would be very nice." Ermal said as he kissed him. "Goodnight boyfriend." "Goodnight amore."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really really hope you liked, cause I'm a bit hesitant   
> PLEASE let me know what you think!!


	6. I'm here for you, I promise

The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Ermal slowly wakes up.  As always he had to think a minute where he was. But as soon a he opens his eyes he know very well where he was. He was laying cuddled up to Fabrizio. Was this a dream? It seemed almost too good to be true. He thought back about last night with a big smile on his face. It was truly amazing. It was still quite early, and Fabrizio hasn’t woken up yet so Ermal cuddled even closer up to him and fell asleep again.

 

Ermal opened his eyes for the second time this morning but didn’t feel a warm body next to him. ‘’’Where is Fabrizio? He doesn’t regret last night, right?’’ He started to get a bit worried so he got up and went downstairs. As he comes near the kitchen he hears a silent humming. Ermal now stands in the doorway and sees a half-naked Fabrizio trying his best to make some breakfast. But before Ermal could admire his view Fabrizio turned around. ‘’Hey’’ Fabrizio said blushing. ‘’Morning’’ Now Ermal was also blushing. ‘’I actually planned on giving you breakfast in bed, so you’re not allowed to look yet.’’ Fabrizio said with a cheeky smile. Ermal couldn’t believe how adorable this man was. ‘’Okay, I’ll go back upstairs then.’’ ‘’Wait!’’ Fabrizio said as he walked over to Ermal and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. ‘’Good morning boyfriend’’ Fabrizio winked at him and got back to the breakfast. Ermal got back upstairs and laid down in the bed again. He felt like his heart could burst with adoration for that man. After all the bad things that happened to him, he really thought he wouldn’t find happiness. And after a relationship of 9 nine years he also thought he would never find someone who loves him back. But now he’s got a career he has always dreamt of and is laying in the bed  of a man who just called him boyfriend. Life was pretty sweet at this moment.

 

After a few minutes Fabrizio came into the bedroom with a tray in his hands. He sat down next to Ermal and puts the tray on his legs. ‘’So first I have some coffee for you, cause I know you need your coffee in the morning. I made my world famous omelette for you, but I’m not gonna tell you what’s in it, because it’s a top secret recipe. And here’s a little bit of fruit, because... well, it’s healthy and delicious so why not.’’ ‘’You are amazing you know.’’ ‘’Well, you aren’t so bad yourself either.’’ They kissed for a bit but stopped a few times to laugh like teenagers. ‘’Oh wait, the breakfast I made. We have to eat it before it gets cold.’’ So they ate their breakfast, which Ermal thought was lovely. They then got dressed and cleaned of the mess they made of their breakfast.

 

‘’So what is the plan for today?’’ ‘’Libero and Anita are coming over today to stay for the next two days, you can stay if you want. I mean… you don’t have to of course but..’’ ‘’Fabri I’d love to stay.’’ ‘’Great! They love you so I guess they don’t mind.’’

 

A few hours passed and Libero and Anita arrived. ‘’Daddy!!!’’ Anita and Libero came in running and Fabrizio hugged them both, giving a lot of kisses. Fabrizio was really happy to see his children again. Anita looked over Fabrizio’s shoulder and saw Ermal standing behind him. ‘’Ermal!’’ The little girl screamed in excitement and climbed into Ermal’s arms. Ermal loves Fabri’s children so the gladly returns the hug. Not long after that Libero also follows.

 

It was a lovely day. The weather was nice so Fabrizio puts up a paddling pool in his garden for the children to play in.  They were outside for a while now when Ermal suggested to get some drinks for the children and them. ‘’That would be lovely.’’ Fabrizio said, so Ermal went to the kitchen. “Daddy! Can you get my doll please? I want to play with it in the pool, but it’s still inside.’’ ‘’Sure darling.’’ He kissed her on the head and got inside.

 

‘’How is going here?’’ Fabrizio enters the kitchen and wraps his arms around Ermal’s waist from behind. ‘’It’s going great. I made some lemonade if that’s alright.’’ ‘’It’s perfect for this weather.’’ Fabrizio gives Ermal little kisses in his neck and Ermal giggles. ‘’Fabri, your beard tickles.’’ ‘’Better get used to it then.’’

Libero is looking for his superman doll when he sees Fabrizio and Ermal the kitchen. ‘’Why is daddy like that with Ermal. I mean he always cuddles Ermal, but he never gave him kisses like that.’’ Libero thought a little bit and decided to ask about it tonight. For the rest of the afternoon they just played games, chatted a lot and tried to get a tan.

 

Dinner time came around and Fabrizio didn’t really watch the time. So instead of cooking, he just puts some pizza’s in the oven. The four of them set the table and were hungry for their pizza’s. About 15 minutes later they all got the pizza’s and were chatting about everything. Anita tells them about the things she learned this week in school, and Libero talks about the football game he played with his friends. But there was also something else on Libero’s mind. ‘’Dad? Can I ask you something?’’ ‘’Sure Libero.’’ ‘’Why did you give Ermal kisses in the kitchen earlier today?’’ Ermal and Fabrizio both looked shocked at each other. ‘’Is it alright if I tell them Ermal?’’ Ermal had to think for a second but then he nodded. ‘’So you know Ermal and I are good friends and we like each other very much right? Well, sometimes you like someone so much that you want to give them kisses and cuddles and be with them all the time.’’ Fabrizio grabbed Ermal’s hand and smiled at him. ‘’Ermal do you like dad too?’’ ‘’Yes, very much Libero.’’ Libero smiled at them and seemed fine with it. ‘’Aaaaaa does this mean I can play even more with you Ermal?’’ ‘’Haha yes Anita, I think I’m gonna be a lot here now.’’ They all smiled and laughed and had a cosy evening on couch with a Disney movie.

 

Once the children were in bed, the man talked about their day. ‘’So how did you think the day went?’’ ‘’It was really nice Bizio, I love spending time with your children.’’ ‘’So you really are alright with telling them about us.’’ Yes Bizio really, they deserve to know. And it’s gonna be weird if I’m here all the time, kissing and cuddling you so..’’ ‘’I wouldn’t mind a kiss and a cuddle now actually.’’ ‘’Come here then!’’ They kissed and cuddled and also decided it was time to go to bed. They were now in bed cuddled up and Ermal said ‘’This day couldn’t have gone any better and I really loved spending time like this.’’ ‘’I loved it too. Goodnight amore’’ ‘’Good night Bizio.’’ They kissed again and fell asleep almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter and the wait. But I hope you liked it!  
> As always, please let me know what you think!


	7. I'm here for you, I promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battiti live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at first this fic was gonna stop at chapter 5, but as you can see it didn't. Now I really don't know where the end is gonna be so I guess we'll have to find out together!

A few weeks have passed since the day that they spend with the children. Ermal was often at the Mobrici’s house and felt part of their little family. Libero and Anita were both amazing loved having Ermal around. Everything was still new and exciting, and at times they really looked like two awkward teenager in love. But every day they got more and more used to each other and it felt like they already lived ten years together, it felt just naturel.

 

The sex was also a thing they had to discover since they both were inexperienced with having a relationship on that level with a man. But they always managed to find their way. To this point is was about the excitement but also discovery. Every time they learnt something new about the other, but also about himself. They discovered what turned them on, how to please to other or what positions are nice. It was often slow and loving, trying to give each other pleasure and love. It was something really beautiful and wonderful. And they both couldn’t get enough of each other.

 

Unfortunately the busy schedules began again with concerts and touring throughout the country. So there wasn’t that much time to spend together any more. The next time they could see each other again would be on Battiti live, an event where they would sing some songs. Ermal was already near the area, because the first concert of his tour began there. But Fabrizio was still in Rome and had to travel there. It was a long ride with a lot of traffic on the way. Fabrizio hoped he could make it on time, but the chance was not so big. Especially when he came nearer the traffic was terrible, probably because everyone wanted to go to the event. Time went slowly by and Fabrizio was now sure he couldn’t make the rehearsals in time so he decided to text Ermal.

 

 

Meanwhile Ermal was already there and started to get a bit worried about Fabrizio. But then felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and looked at the screen. Fabrizio has texted him.

 

**From: Bizio** **♡**

_Amore, I don’t think I can make the rehearsals in time….I’m stuck in traffic. But we performed this a lot of times, so I think it’ll be alright. See you soon xxx_

Another 30 minutes went by and Fabrizio finally made it to the event. He already quickly changed in his car and was now finding his way thought all the people to the backstage room. He was trying to look for some curls through all the people while standing on his toes. Suddenly he heard a very familiar voice.

‘’Bizio! You just made in in time, we have to perform in 30 minutes.’’ ’30 minutes?! Ugh come here’’ Fabrizio grabbed Ermal’s hand and dragged him to the nearest closet and shut the door behind him. ‘’Come here I missed you.’’ They shared a long needed hug and Ermal could feel Fabrizio shaking a bit. ‘’Are you alright Fabri? You are shaking a bit.’’ ‘’I’m nervous. I think it’s because it’s the same sort of event like last time…and..well, we both know what happened then. But I really don’t know why I’m so nervous, because I’ve done olimpico a few week ago, and that was fine. Maybe because it was something I’ve always wanted and the people were there for me. Not for other artist like an event.’’ ‘’You’re gonna be ok Fabri. And I if you’re not just leave it to me yeah? I’m here for you, I promise!’’ ‘’I know Ermal, thank you.’’ They shared another long hug and a kiss before they were called out to get on stage.

 

The music began to play and Fabrizio felt his heart beating.

 

_Come on Fabri! You can do it! Ermal is here and nothing can happen to you!_

They ran up the stage and soon Fabrizio forgot his worries. They were now half way through their song and Fabrizio was getting a bit anxious looking at all those people. _Where is Ermal?_ Ermal got off the stage to sing in front of the crowd. He was lost in the moment but quickly reminded himself he should get back up there for Fabrizio. Ermal quickly ran up the stage again and saw Fabrizio standing there, looking a little bit lost. Fabrizio puts his arm around Ermal trying to get some comfort, and luckily it worked. The song came to an end and the man walked back (again with their arms around each other) to talk with the presenter. They talked for a bit and then had to say goodbye to each other. Fabrizio walked over to Ermal, kissed him on his neck just under his ear and gave him a bear hug. Ermal quickly whispered  ‘’I’m so proud of you.’’ But unfortunately they couldn’t stay there for long because Fabrizio had to perform two other songs.

_I’m gonna be fine! I can do this!_

He indeed was doing really well. The crowd knew all the lyrics and Fabrizio didn’t feel anxious for one minute. Ermal could fix anything he thought. Where would I be without him?

 

His performance was now over and was greeted by Ermal with hug and a quick kiss, hoping that nobody saw them.

 

That evening they went back to Ermal’s old home because the event took place in that same region. His mother still lived in that house, so Ermal thought it was a nice opportunity for Fabrizio to meet his family and see Bari, so they already decided stay to for a few days. Ermal’s old bedroom was still there so his mother insisted for them to spend their nights there. ‘’Cause why would you spend money on a hotel, when you can stay in your own bedroom?’’ she said.

 

Fabrizio loved talking to Ermal’s mom and she promised him to show him some old photos in the morning. Ermal was already embarrassed but Fabrizio couldn’t wait to see a cute little Ermal.

 

Because it was already late the two men made their way upstairs to get ready for bed.

Of course they missed each other very much, so the kissing and cuddling quickly escalated into some passion, trying to keep down the noise as much as possible. He didn’t want his mother to hear anything, cause she thought they were already in a deep sleep by now…and it will also be really embarrassing. Once the passion was over they cuddles up and fell asleep like they always did, in each other arms. And boy did they miss this.


	8. I'm here for you, I promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have an interview for their new albums and Fabrizio plays a familair songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that I feel like I should have stopped earlier with this fic because the chapters after chapter 5 are just crap to me when I read it again, it ruined the whole fic. So this is gonna be the last chapter cause I had to make an end on this, also everybody is so friggin amazing at writing on here and I wish I could be as good as that. So I’m sorry

**One year later**

 

Fabrizio puts his shoes on and looks at his watch. "Ermal! Are you ready? We gotta go!" Ermal was still in their bathroom, trying to make his hair look less of a mess. "I'm coming!" He ran down the stairs and gave Fabrizio a kiss. "If you get the keys, I'll put my shoes on and then we can go." "Alright, hurry up then."

They got quickly into the car and Ermal was driving "Because I don't wanna die Fabrizio."

It was not a long ride but they were chatting anyway. "So you're ready for the interview?" Ermal asked. "Well it's nothing special is it. It's just promoting our new albums and singing a song." He said, trying to hide his excitement for a surprise he had in mind. "Yeah you're right, probably done this over a 100 times so not to special anymore." Ermal replied and started talking about something else.

They reached to studio and were immediately greeted by fans, and of course they took some time to take pictures and hand out autographs. They always took time for their fans and couldn't be more grateful to have this job. But now it was really time to get inside the studio and prepare for the interview. As always they get a mic, the interviewer talk them though, the same as usual.

The interview has started and it went really well. Fabrizio is always really passionate about his music so he loves talking about it, the same goes for Ermal. But the time has come for Fabrizio to sing his song and close off the show.

 _"A big applause for Fabrizio Moro!"_  

Fabrizio started stummimg his guitar with the chords of the first song of his new album. But then he stopped. "Wait, I wanna play another song. A song that is not out and not on the album. It is actually not so new, I wrote it about a year ago. But it has a special place in my heart. And I wanna play this because I wrote it for someone really special in my life. Someone who has helped me through a difficult time and let me see and feel things I have never felt before. This song is about that person.

 

Ermal was really confused. What song is he talking about?

Fabrizio started strumming his guitar again and Ermal listens closely. It sounded really familiar to him but then Fabrizio started to sing……

 

 

_There is something about you I just don't get. This weird feeling I get when I'm with you. It just doesn’t go away, I guess I’ll have to figure out what it is someday. You are wonderful in every way. What did I do to deserve you._

It was _that _ song. The song he heard in the hotel when he walked in. It was that day that he realised he was in love with Fabrizio. ‘’Wow, so that was about me? It is so beautiful.’’ Ermal started to get emotional and was now looking with heart eyes at Fabrizio. Fabrizio noticed Ermal recognized the song and winked at him, while the interviewer was looking rather confused.

 

Fabrizio ended the song and as soon as the turned around to look at Ermal, he was already hanging around him like a koala with his legs around Fabrizio’s waist. He held him up by wrapping his arms around Ermal’s body. It looked really cliché, like a bad romcom but he couldn’t care less. The only thing he wanted to do was kiss him and whisper sweet nothings in his ear. Ermal pulled back a bit to look into his eyes, totally lost in the moment. ‘’I love you Bizio.’’ ‘’I love you too amore.’’ They kissed and everybody started clapping. That’s when they realised they were live on tv.

 

 _‘’So I guess you two are in relationship?’’_ The interviewer said with a smug smile. ‘’We didn’t plan to say it like this but, yes we are.’’ Fabrizio said while they were both blushing. _‘’Finally! Well, congratulations you two! And that was it for today, thank you for watching and have a great day, bye!’’_ The interviewer ended the interview and everybody waved at the camera.

 

So that was it. They confessed their love for each other to the public without it being planned. All the reactions were wonderful which they were really happy with, and also didn’t expect. But what they were they happiest about was having each other. The love and happiness they have found couldn’t compare with anything they ever imagined.

 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn’t know to end this, sorry for the bad ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback, even when you didn't like (I hope not...)
> 
> xxx


End file.
